


Dream Come True?

by musikurt



Series: Friends and Lovers? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a recurring dream when Oliver comes to visit... but what if this time he's not really sleeping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True?

Percy was expecting the dream to end any moment. He would sit up in his bed - alone - perhaps a bit warm and sweaty. He would run his hand across the other side of the bed and then stare longingly at the closed door. He would know that Oliver was sleeping soundly just on the other side - clothed only in his underwear. He'd let out a sigh and have a wank before climbing into the shower.

This is how it always was when Oliver visited. They'd spend the evening talking, Percy would have an erotic dream about his friend, and then he would wake only to find himself utterly disappointed. It was a sad but comfortable routine that had caused him to enjoy the dreams less and less.

This time, though, something was different. As he felt Oliver's tongue glancing over his own, his heart was racing. In his previous dreams, he'd been nervous when they got to the sex, but never quite this much. He found himself wondering if this wasn't a dream at all. But he was resolved that it had to be; there was simply no other explanation. He considered it for a moment more before deciding that even if it turned out to be a dream, dreams were meant to be enjoyed.

Percy slid his hand up the front of Oliver's shirt, running his fingers across his friend's professional-Quidditch-player abs. As he felt the ripples of Oliver's stomach, Percy froze. So many times he'd longed to be in this exact position, and now that he was, he wasn't sure what to do.

"You okay?" Oliver asked as he pulled his lips away from Percy's neck.

"Yeah, it's just--" Percy stopped himself mid-sentence.

"Just what? Oliver asked as he pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

"Can we--" Percy found himself mesmerized as the sight before his eyes. "Can we move to the bedroom? I just don't want to-- The sofa's uncomfortable."

Oliver laughed. "And I suppose we wouldn't want to make any messes on the furniture." Percy's face reddened slightly, which caused Oliver to grin broadly. "Let's go," he added as he grabbed Percy by the hand and led him through the door in the hall.

Closing the door behind them, Oliver turned his attention to the bottom of Percy's t-shirt. He lifted it to Percy's chest, then dropped to his knees and kissed his stomach. "You've still got a nice body, Perce."

"Well, I try to stay active," Percy replied. He shook his head, thinking he sounded ridiculous. Oliver's lips and tongue on his stomach tickled a bit, but caused his heart to start racing again. He let out a light moan as Oliver slowly rose to his feet, moving up to Percy's nipples before he pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Come on," Percy mumbled as he put his hand behind Oliver's head and pulled his face up for a kiss.

"A bit impatient, are we?" Oliver smiled and slid his hand down the front of Percy's pants. Percy gasped as he felt Oliver's warm fingers on his cock, which was now throbbing. He reached to pull down the waistband of his pajama bottoms, but Oliver stopped him with his free hand. "Not yet. Not until I say so."

Percy felt a jolt of energy flow through his body. He found the idea of Oliver being in control of his body to be incredibly thrilling. Percy kissed him with renewed passion as he slowly moved them toward the bed.

Oliver removed his hand from Percy's cock and pushed him onto the bed. "Let's see what we've got in here," he said as he slowly lowered the waistband of Percy's pants and pulled them off. Percy's cock bounced up like a soldier jumping to attention. Oliver smiled before he put his left hand around the base and took the tip into his mouth.

Percy shuddered again as the feeling of Oliver's warm tongue shot through his body. He was almost shaking as his cock slipped further into Oliver's throat until the full six inches was inside. Percy felt his eyebrows raise as he wondered to himself how Oliver seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Oliver continued for a few minutes, his head bobbing up and down between Percy's legs. Percy placed his hands on the back of Oliver's shoulders and tried to steady his breathing. He could feel himself getting close to climax, and he knew it was much to soon to give in to that.

Sensing the tension building in Percy's lower body, Oliver released his cock and climbed up next to him on the bed, kneeling by his head. Percy reached down and pulled off Oliver's sorts, leaving the gray boxer briefs that he loved so much. Percy put his left hand on Oliver's back, sliding it down onto his ass, letting it linger there for a moment. Oliver took Percy's right hand and slipped the forefinger into his mouth.

"You're so hot," Percy whispered as he edged his left hand into the flap in the front of Oliver's underwear. He let out a breath as his fingers made contact with Oliver's cock and it took all of his self-control to keep from ripping off the boxer briefs so he could see it in all its glory. He massaged Oliver's cock for a moment before pulling it back through the flap, exposing it for easy access. Oliver let Percy's finger drop from his mouth as he felt Percy's lips slide onto his cock.

Oliver couldn't remember ever receiving such an intense blowjob. He was surprised at Percy's skill, considering that he'd never had a boyfriend to his knowledge. But then again, Percy had been trying to keep his desires a secret, so it makes sense he wouldn't tell Oliver all of the dirty details. After a few minutes, Oliver pulled on the waistband of his boxer briefs and Percy leaned back so he could remove them.

"That was amazing," Oliver said with a grin.

"And it's just beginning," Percy replied, mirroring Oliver's grin and pushing him onto his back. He positioned himself next to Oliver, pressing his lips onto the tip of his cock and reaching his hands up to finger Oliver's nipples. Oliver felt himself tense and relax several times as Percy continued to demonstrate his expert deep-throat skills.

Oliver moaned and groaned as Percy ran his tongue up and down his shaft. He reached up to grab Percy's left hand and squeezed it. "Merlin, Percy, you're bloody amazing."

Percy leaned his head back to he could see Oliver's face. "A cock like yours makes it my pleasure to pleasure you."

Oliver started laughing. "A bit corny, no?" He reached down and put his hand under Percy's chin. After staring into his eyes for a moment, he motioned for him to slide up next to him. Percy leaned in and gave Oliver a kiss, his lover's pre-cum still lingering on his tongue.

"Ollie?" Percy asked after Oliver was done exploring the recesses of his mouth.

"Mmm?" Oliver ran his hand up and down Percy's torso, admiring his thin figure. His wasn't the most well-toned body he'd seen in a while (he saw his fellow Quidditch players on a regular basis, after all), but he took care of himself and Oliver preferred what he saw in the bed next to him.

"You want to--" Percy motioned toward Oliver's cock, which was still semi-hard a few minutes after Percy had abandoned it in favor of Oliver's mouth. Oliver winked at him and smiled. He did. He really, really did.


End file.
